A permanent resist utilizing a positive photosensitive composition that allows patterning by light irradiation has been used. There is still a need for a positive photosensitive composition that can be used especially as an insulation layer on a TFT substrate for a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display and the like, offering not only high transparency, but also heat resistance enduring a temperature during the production of the substrate, and solvent resistance, as well as excellent anti-aging property as a permanent resist.
Concerning such positive photosensitive compositions, for example, (a) a siloxane polymer, (b) a quinonediazide compound, and (c) a positive photosensitive siloxane composition containing a solvent have been disclosed, as in the following Patent Documents 1 to 4.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178436
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-276598
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-41361
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122029